Wooden articles such as toothpicks, skewers, stir sticks, and chop sticks have been well known and used for centuries. The practice of flavoring toothpicks is known. The present invention enhances the benefits of flavored toothpicks and expands the use of this benefit to include skewers, stir sticks, chop sticks and other wooden articles.
Various methods exist to flavor wooden toothpicks after the substrate material has been formed into the shape of the toothpick. Typically, flavor is added to toothpicks only after the wood is processed into the shape of a toothpick. Previous methods of flavoring toothpicks have involved coating the toothpick, such as by dipping the toothpick into a flavor substance. These methods provide only a superficial, short-lived flavoring. The present invention uses wood that has been exposed to liquid spirits, vapors, or both prior to being formed into the shape of a toothpick, skewer, stir stick, chop stick, or other article.
In addition, current processes for manufacturing toothpicks, cooking implements such as skewers, drink implements such as stir sticks, and eating implements such as chop sticks, involve deforestation and the use of virgin wood. There exists a need for a more environmentally friendly way to manufacture these products.